


Slowly

by bird-dad (distracta)



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracta/pseuds/bird-dad
Summary: Johnny moves a whole lot slower and a whole lot less when he's stoned.The boys Do A Weed because honest to God Johnny needs to calm down. Poor boy





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me you may remember me from that one daddy kink Drabble that got way too popular. Here's this. Also I haven't proofread this yet.

Johnny moves a whole lot slower and a whole lot less when he's stoned.

He's not as skittish, doesn't look over his shoulder as much, doesn't jump when Dally nudges him on the shoulder with his nose. "Johnny-cakes, pass it already," Dallas says, taking the pipe from Johnny's lax grip and taking a particularly impressive hit. Johnny laughs at him. Dally offers the pipe to Ponyboy, who declines.

"Naw, I just wanna watch you all lose it." Ponyboy leans back on the living room couch and goes back to reading his book. Dallas passes to Sodapop right as Darry walks in, looking wary. Before he can say anything, Soda says,

"It could be meth."

Dallas snickers, and Darry just sighs, walking out of the living room. Sometimes he has to pick his battles. At least they're somewhere safe.

"Where'd we get this shit anyway?" Dally asks while scrutinizing his fingernail beds.

"Chick at school," Soda supplies. "Said I could ‘pay her back’,” he says with a lilt in his voice that makes Johnny squirm.

“Nasty,” Dally says.

“I’m not gonna, though,” Sodapop says.

“Gonna what?” Johnny asks.

“What?” Soda replies.

Ponyboy snorts. “Lost it.”

Sodapop makes a move to get up off the floor, but stumbles and decides to just lay down. Dally laughs teasingly. Perturbed, Sodapop attempts to leave, but all he can manage to do is roll his body across the floor and try to crawl down the hall.

“Stronger than you’re used to, buddy?” Dally calls after him.

“Shut up.”

“Shut up,” Johnny parrots, and Dally whacks him on the arm. Johnny laughs and Dally does it again. Lightly smacks him over and over ‘till he's basically tickling the other boy. Johnny doesn't even pretend to fight him off, just keeps laughing lazily. He like the feeling. Likes every feeling, right now. 

Soda finally stands up. “I'm gonna go eat that cake in the fridge.”

Ponyboy actually looks up from his book. “You mean, like a slice?”

From the kitchen, Sodapop yells, “no, man, the whole thing. It's so good. The whole thing.”

Ponyboy jumps up. “Nuh-uh, we were gonna share. Darry said you gotta share.”

“I already ate all of it- hey!”

While Soda and Ponyboy argue in the kitchen, Dally scoots over to take up the now-open space on the couch. Johnny follows him.

“I was givin’ you space, Johnny-cakes,” Dally chuckles, pushing him lightly.

Johnny makes a noise like a pout. “Come back.”  
He makes to lean on Dally’s shoulder but ends up laying in his lap. He doesn't try to move, though. Dally looks intently at his own hands and moves to put his left one in Johnny’s hair.

“Soft,” he says, slower than normal.

Johnny yawns and rubs his face on Dally’s jeans. “Yeah.”

“Yeah what?” 

Johnny reaches out without looking and finds Dally’s free hand. “Yeah.”

Dally keeps carding his fingers through Johnny’s messy mop of hair, marveling in the feeling. He’s mindful of the boy’s neck, the parts permanently blistered from the fire last year. He traces two fingers so, so lightly across Johnny's cheek. Johnny leans into the touch just barely, yawning again. He moves so Dally’s hand is right over his eyes, and he blinks fast, giving Dally butterfly kisses. 

“Tickles,” Dally says, but doesn't move.

Johnny lets go of Dally’s hand, instead reaching above him to find Dally’s face. He runs his fingers across Dally’s chin, his lips, his cheeks, feeling stubble and tiny scars. The feeling against his fingertips is divine. From this angle Dally looks like a giant. Some grand statue in an ancient building. A warrior, cut from stone. Crumbling. Divine. 

Dally picks his feet up off the floor and rests them on the couch, lifting his legs and Johnny in the process. Johnny scoots up a little to be almost face to face with Dally. 

“You look like a statue,” Johnny almost whispers. 

“Oh,” Dally replies. He's staring at Johnny's lips.

Johnny puts his lips on Dally’s lips. Doesn't kiss him, quite, just puts his lips there. Dally kisses him, though. Johnny kisses back. Johnny thinks he can hear the air. 

Dally kisses Johnny on the lips, and they both keep their eyes open. Dally thinks he can feel time, maybe. 

Ponyboy walks in, sees the two boys tangled together on the couch, and instead of leaving, he laughs. 

“You fucking stoners.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, but he's still laughing. 

Five seconds later, Dally says, “what?” and Johnny rolls onto the floor. Pony cackles. 

Dally ignores him, and decides to get on the floor too. It's insane how comfortable he is moments later. Insane. “This is incredible,” he says to Johnny. 

Johnny closes his eyes and rests his cheek on Dally’s head. “Yeah”.

Ponyboy finally leaves, still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Do a comment please. Give me a prompt request? Thanks all.


End file.
